The care of a newborn baby is virtually a 24 hour a day job, leaving very little time for new parents to engage in traditional exercise. The lack of exercise runs contrary to traditional and prevailing medical opinions. Moreover, many individuals have incorporated exercise into a regular routine. Conventional exercise devices, such as universal machines, are capable of targeting certain muscle groups of a user, while routines are known for use with free weights and cables to target desired muscle groups.
Conventional baby carriers, such as car seats are designed for lengthy transportation and prolonged transport. They are typically bulky and heavy owing to the goal of protecting the baby in the event of an automobile accident. Such baby carriers, or car seats, are ill-suited to providing the user carrying the baby carrier to engage in a physical workout session as might be provided, for example, by free weights and/or machines at a gym.
Other conventional baby carriers, such as hands-free baby carriers, are typically strapped on a user's back or across the front of a user's body. These are complicated, time consuming to place on the body and adjust, bulky to wear, and unwieldly. These also are not easily used as an exercise device.
While some conventional baby carriers may be capable of being carried by one hand of a user, these devices are typically heavy, unbalanced, and unwieldly, resulting in danger to the baby being carried, if attempts are made to use such devices as resistance training equipment.
A need therefore exists for a baby carrier designed for lightweight, short transport, and further configured such that it can can be utilized for exercising while carrying the baby, wherein the weight of the baby serves as resistance.
A need also exists for calming a fussy baby with a swing device that is both portable and packable.